A Night to Remember
by Cutiekins
Summary: During night out Sookie runs into her past fling Alcide. While she is not interested he doesn't give up on trying to get attention. But his biggest mistake is introducing Sookie to his best friend Eric. AH/AU/OOC One-shot for Sookie's Secret Santa. A Gift Fic for Abbey 245.


This is a story I wrote for Sookie's Secret Santa. It's Gift Fic for Abbey 245. Enjoy!

For those who are waiting for Ace of Spade chapter which I promissed to write before New Years, I'm sorry it might be late by a week but it will be done soonish. Sorry for that.

Disclaimer: All characters are mine and mistakes belong to Charlaine Harris. Or maybe the other way, I might have mixed it...

* * *

Surprisingly, it was a night when, unlike usually, I was the one who dragged Pam out to the club. Usually she was the party animal who dragged me, whether I wanted that or not. And even though I would have preferred to sit at home with a good book or movie, I gave Pam some excitement by letting her do my make up and hairdo. I even went as far as let her pick up my clothing which lifted her mood a bit. The reason of shitty Pam's mood was her now ex-girlfriend Ginger. It wasn't an incredibly serious relationship, but according to my lesbian best friend, she was goddess in bed. Not that I know much about it, since I still hadn't lost my virginity. Don't get me wrong; I wasn't a prude, and considering that I was 20 year old 5'6" blonde with a D size boobs, I had guys trying to get me to their bed. The thing was that I was looking for something better than a just some jerk, and I just didn't feel like sleeping with random guy. But as I said, I was 20 years old and, honestly, sometimes I just wanted to finally feel what it is and sometimes it felt like random make out sessions just weren't enough.

So a few hours llater we were waiting to hang our coats and getting our stamps on wrists so we could get in. We even managed to chat with clubs bouncer, since thanks to Pam's love to party, we were quite often here. I couldn't deny the fact that I looked pretty good today, Pam made my straight-ish blonde hair into big curls, put same sexy smoky eye make up and finished with some lipstick that wasn't too dramatic. She also put a high waist full polka dot skirt and a tight black top which showed up more of my cleavage than I was usually used to.

We went to the bar to get first round of drinks, gin and tonic being my usual. I offered Pam to take her dirty martini with two olives. As I was waiting for bartender to take my orders I felt a breath to my ear.

"Usual gin and tonic, sweetheart?"

I knew from the voice who that was and chills went through my back, and not the good chills like it used to a year ago.

I turned back to Alcide, a handsome tall man with broad shoulders, brown eyes, shiny curly hair and creepy he didn't seem creepy at first, when we met in the very same club I was now. He was charming, funny and good looking and I was… drunk. So it didn't take us a lot till we were making out heavily in the booth. Not to mention that at the time I was extremely jumpy and that led me to falling and twisting my ankle. Well I thought I twisted it, until I went to the hospital and found out I actually broke my leg. Alcide, who got my number that night, tried talking me into going somewhere, which obviously was a struggle to me, and said he actually can visit me, and I wasn't willing to let some stranger I met in the club and then embarrassingly made out in the middle of it to come to my place. Thankfully soon enough he left me be. The creepy Alcide started showing up after I came back to the club when my leg healed. I was dancing with some guy who took me out for a round when I noticed Alcide watching. When I went to the ladies room I saw him passing by and he just overly cheerfully shouted to me "Good luck with that guy!". _Dude, we made out once, what's your deal? _I wanted to shout back but held it. Not to mention times when he would come and hug me hi as if we were some kind of friends.I smiled nervously at him.

"Oh. Hi, yeah as always-"

Alcide whistled loudly to get bartenders attention and shouted"Two scotches with soda and gin and tonic for the lady."

"No no, I got it myself. I'm also getting one for my friend as well."

"You can take next round if you want that so much. And a friend? That's great I'm with a friend myself, so we can introduce them to each other."

I just wanted to say she's a lesbian, but knowing Alcide he would make it even creepier trying to get us both to the bed with him and that's just not happening. And I'm not saying that it's disgusting because of her and me together. I knew I won't get rid off him easily, what I can do is hope that Pam's bitchiness will do the trick. So I just gave up telling him Pam's drink. Of course in addition he got 8 shots of tequila, two for each of us. Just great. I came quickly to Pam and told her to follow us. She knew about Alcide, of course, as she was the one who was with me the night we hooked up. When I come to Alcide I immediately notice a tall guy with somewhat longish blonde hair and broad shoulders. He was not as muscular as Alcide, but he was taller by a few inches. He had a few days scrub and blue eyes that I can notice even in this shitty clubs lightning. I'm pretty sure I have seen him around a couple times, but never paid closer attention…surprisingly.

"Sookie, this is my best friend Eric. Eric, that's Sookie."

"Oh… So you are _the_ Sookie. Nice to meet you," he said with a strange expression on his face.

"You too. Umm. That's my friend Pam." I said, but Pam just raised an eyebrow.

"See, Eric, I got you a girl as well," said Alcide. Pam turned to Eric and hugged him from the side and looked slyly up at him.

"Just be gentle with me, I have never been with a guy" Eric widened his eyes at her. "I am lesbian, you idiot." She added this time harshly and stepped away leaving Eric confused to what just happened.

Alcide's eyes went somewhat glassy as he looked at her and then me. I didn't want to know what he was thinking, but I had an idea.

"Sooo, shots?" he said giving two for each of us. Being afraid that he will try doing body shots, I simply stepped further away from him and stood between Pam and Eric, who kept on looking at me.

We all drank both our shots one right after the other. As the taste burned down my throat I washed it off with my gin and tonic, which wasn't very smart, as I could feel myself getting tipsy quite fast. Suddenly I heard Foster The People - Pumped Up Kicks, and since that was a song that I really liked, I grabbed Pam by the hand and without saying a word to guys dragged her to the dancing area. I could see that Pam was quite bitchy and moody. I knew what will happen, some guy will come to hit on her, because, well look at her, and she will a small therapy of her own crushing his dream to get her and probably some of his life as well "You are pathetic loser and even when you will find a perfect girl, she will get bored of you and will leave you for your best friend."

Suddenly, I felt arms on my waist and I turned around to see Alcide looking down at me. We started to dance to the music, and he wasn't a bad dancer, to be honest. I started having fun, when out of the blue he held my face with his palm and kissed me. For a few seconds I was so stunned, that I didn't push him away, which he too green light, and deepen a kiss. When my already tipsy mind reacted to what is happening and I pushed Alcide away and pretty much ran back to where we were standing before, where only Eric was left.

"He shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry on his behalf." Eric said looking straight at the dance floor.

Apparently Eric saw us. And for some reason he looked concerned about me. Alcide came back with some more shots, and since he is acting as if nothing happened, I ignore what just occurred on the dancing floor. I shouldn't be drinking another shot since I was getting drunk already, not tipsy anymore. But yet I still did. Pam came back, she looked pleased with herself, and when I look at her questioningly she points to a guy by a bar who looks as if someone just described to him how puppies are being drowned. I felt bad for the guy. I looked at Eric who immediately looked away, but I still noticed that he was watching me. I wondered why did he do that. Did he think I'm bad for his friend. But then why did he apologise for him? Did he maybe like me himself? When drunk all kinds of thoughts come to your mind. Thankfully, Alcide went to the bathroom and Pam left almost immediately to talk with some friend she saw. I looked at Eric who was leaning by our table.

"You seem to be swaying, are you drunk?"

"Nooo…" I giggled. Why did I giggle, there was nothing to giggle about.

"Oh, you so are. That's adorable." He rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Hush, don't tell that to anyone." I giggled again putting a hand on his arm. A muscular arm. Yummy.

"What is it for me if I keep it a secret?" Eric raised an eyebrow at me and took a drink from his glass.

"A blowjob?" I joked. But obviously that was absolutely unexpected answer to Eric as he choked on his drink. "I'm kidding, don't get too excited. I don't know, a dance?"

"Um… I don't dance."

"C'mon, don't be such a bore, let's go dance." I didn't wait for him to deny me, so I just took his hand and pulled him with me to the floor. Being the gentleman he was, Eric let me drag him. It was perfect timing as I noticed Alcide coming back just as we left our spot.

As we were dancing to a quite lively song, I wasn't exactly grinding, but I was touching him almost fully with my body. Naturally his body reacted as I felt him harden near my stomach. My eyes tingled, and suddenly I felt extremely horny.

"Mind keeping me company while I smoke?"

"I don't smoke," he said nervously. Well neither did I, but I wanted him out of the place where Alcide couldn't see us.

"Just keep me company, you don't have to smoke," he nodded and so I just took his hand once again and lead the way around the crowd of people so Alcide wouldn't see us. When we left to the hallway I sat down on a sofa that was standing further away from the people. Eric sat next to me.

"This isn't a smoking room." He stated.

"You have been watching me all night, do you like me?"

"Ummm, I don't know. Yeah, you are a nice girl."

"Is it because Alcide?"

"Sookie, you are drunk…"

"You are quite easy to read. You have been watching me all night with weird expression on your face, but you did nothing. I can tell that you are the kind of guy who takes what he wants when he wants, but yet you did nothing to get my attention. It is because of Alcide, isn't it? Alcide has a thing for me, and so you are trying to be a good friend and don't do anything about it. You are afraid to kiss me-"

I turned away from him while I was talking. Suddenly I felt hands on my shoulders as Eric turned me to him and kissed me hard. Yes! Finally! I didn't even wait for a minute and climbed on his lap. Thankfully Eric patted my skirt down so no one could see my ass. He was a great kissed and his tongue moved the way that couldn't help but think how he would feel. As I said I was a virgin, but I wasn't absolutely innocent. Honestly, this very moment I wanted to just fuck this guy senseless, virgin or not.

"You are right," said Eric between kisses.

"What?" I briefed out before starting to kiss his neck.

"You are right about everything you said. I like you, I want you and Alcide is the reason I can't."

"You are wrong, you can. Alcide is not my boyfriend, and he never will be." I said looking Eric in the eyes. He seemed deep in thought.

"Let's get out of here."

"Let's," I said as I climbed from Eric's lap. As I stood to go get my coat Eric pinched me lightly on the butt. I liked free Eric.

As I was leaving a club, I texted Pam that I'm leaving and which her immediate response was: "Dirty slut- love, proud mama."

"I live just a couple of blocks away, do you want to walk or take a cab?" Eric asked taking my hand.

"We can walk," I needed to sober up a bit, but I didn't tell him that, I didn't want him to think that I was too drunk to decide what I want to do.

"You know, you are a lucky guy, you got a girl for the night no strings attached."

"Who said I want just a night?" He squeezed my hand.

"Oh c'mon, you don't know me well enough to want a relationship with me."

"Oh I know more about you than you think."

"What does it mean?"

"Alcide talked quite a lot about you." He stole a glance at me.

"Well Alcide doesn't know me that well."

"You have a mutual friend from your university. Sam I believe."

"Sam? He never told me that." Well not that we were big friends, but still.

"Also I saw you quite a few times here."

"What does it mean?"

"I know you were here three weeks ago at Citrus Party. You were wearing yellow t-shirt that said 'When life gives you lemons, I have a tequila party'. It made me laugh. I know you were here on Rock Party. I noticed during which songs you went to dance, so I can tell you have a great taste in music. AC/DC is my favorite too." He said with a wink. "I could name the rest, but I'm afraid to sounds like a stalker."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything. I'm just saying that I know you quite well. I always wanted to go after you, but when I found out that you are the girl Alcide is pining on to, I stayed away."

"Hey, was it you that one time when I was here that you came and asked how is my leg at Halloween Party? After I had it broken?"

"Yeah, it was me, I felt like it's safe to come talk to you briefly, as I had pretty well masked myself in costume." He was dressed as Captain Jack Sparrow.

"And you looked hot in it." I winked at him. He stopped to kiss me.

"We are here," Eric pointed to the door.

The flat was a huge one and surprisingly bright, but you clearly see that there is no women living here. As I was walking down the corridor I saw two rooms with closed doors.

"Where to?"

"Mine is left. The right is my roommate's."

"Oh, didn't we wake him up?" I whispered.

"He is out." Eric said coming to me and pinning me to the door and kissing gently and slowly.

I felt like the world was spinning, and it wasn't just the alcohol. I was dizzy because Eric was an amazing kisser, but suddenly I needed more than just a great kiss.

I started to unbutton Eric's shirt as Eric was slipping his hands down my skirt. Eric suddenly opened the door and I almost fell backwards, but Eric caught me immediately around the waist.

"You really want this?" Eric asks while pushing me on his quite large bed.

"Believe me when I say more than ever," I answer pushing myself backwards to the middle of the bed.

"Good, otherwise I would have exploded," Eric said while taking off my leggings.

When he took them off and saw my boy shorts his looked surprised and turned on.

"All girls go to clubs with lacy panties and stuff, but they don't understand that this is so much sexier." He roared. FUCKIN' roared and bit me on the tight. Sexy as fuck.

"Sookie, do you realize that I can see that you are getting wetter?" Eric said looking at my panties.

"Eric, do you realize that I can see that you are getting harder?" I said biting my lip.

"Well that's all your fault."

I quickly sat on my knees and unfastened his jeans belt and opened a fly. Then I took off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. Eric stood up and slipped from his jeans and boxer briefs. When his cock was free my mouth fell open. Literally. Is it happening? Am I losing my virginity for this giant monster? Well not exactly monster, it was a beautiful dick if you can say so, but big anyways.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just a reflex to open my mouth when I see a dick." Eric started laughing.

"As I said, adorable!"

He leaned to kiss me, but at the same time started tugging my top off. He pulled away from the kiss so he could take off my t-shirt and then opened my bra and slowly let it slip. He quickly looked to my eyes and again to my bare chest and then put a palm on one.

"See, it fits perfectly in my palm, we are meant for each other." Eric said and leaned down to suck on a nipple while playing with the other and at the same time his free hand started slipping down to my underwear. I lifted my butt and Eric pulled back so he could slip of my boyshorts. So here I was absolutely naked in front of a guy, and we were about to have sex and he didn't even know that I am a virgin. I got nervous, but that soon went away as his mouth suddenly was on my sex. He spread my lips and started sucking and licking and even gently biting my clit. It felt so fucking great that I started moaning loudly like some ridiculous porn star. I started feeling a pleasure building inside of me and soon enough I came. I grabbed Eric by his hair and pulled him up to give a kiss and I could taste myself on his lips, and for some reason that encouraged me to take another step.

"Do you have condom?" I asked. Eric's only response was grabbing one from the bed table on the right. He quickly ripped the package and rolled one on while I laid there watching him.

"Ready?" He asked.

"More than ever." Eric started kissing me at the same he started pushing into me. Luckily I was very wet, so we didn't have much problem there, but soon I started feeling aching. Suddenly Eric stopped kissing me and froze altogether. I tried moving my hips, but he stilled me with his hand.

"Anything you want to tell me?" He asked. Obviously he felt the 'barrier'.

"Eric, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You shouldn't be sorry, I am, Sookie, are you sure you want to do this with me?" That's a weird conversation to have when he is halfway inside of me.

"Eric, I said to you a couple of times today, more than ever. Come here, I don't regret that and I won't I just want you now, so keep on going." Eric looked for a couple seconds at me. He leaned down near my lips and whispered 'thank you' and started moving his hips again and kissing me. The ache got a bit stronger, but it wasn't as painful as all my friends used to tell me. Despite that ache, I manage to feel pleasure too. When Eric was all in he pushed away and asked if I was OK, and I was, I told him to keep on going and so he did. He did a wonderful job. He was playing with my clit and nipples, kissing me on neck, and soon I managed to come. Second time this night.

"Want more?" He asked with devious smile.

"Bring it on," I chuckled.

Before I could say "Premarital sex" Eric had my legs hooked around his neck as he drove into me fast and all I could do was hold on to the board of his bed. Soon he flipped us again so I could be in charge. And I assume so he could watch my boobs, as he couldn't take his eyes and hands from them as I was moving up and down and twisting my hips. Soon enough he flipped us back to the first position with him on top of me and drove hard into me. I couldn't help myself as I digged my nails into his back. That just made Eric go crazy and one by one we both came, me quietly and Eric with a roar.

"You don't regret that already?" asked Eric when he came back from the bathroom where he threw away condom and cleaned up.

"I don't, calm down. It seems like you lost your virginity, not me." Eric looked at me with mock fright, but I could see that his eyes were smiling.

"I see what you are doing, but I'm not buying." I said slipping tongue at him. He just leaned down and quickly but gently bit it.

"Don't tempt my, woman." He added and started kissing me.

I pushed him away and sighed."I should be going."

"What? Stay, it's dark and dangerous, stay with me here. I'm keeping you, you are too adorable for this world." Eric said and hugged me to him caging away from the world. I didn't say anything, and slipped asleep in a couple of minute.

I woke up as I heard a bang of door being shut forcefully. My eyes caught a sight of a clock which showed 7:13am. I turned around to see Eric and memories flooded to my head. Well shit. I quickly slipped out of Eric's arms and got dressed. I noticed, that thankfully there is no blood from my cherry being popped. I got dressed, took my bag and tipped toed form Eric's room. When I closed Eric's door from the corridor I ran eye to eye with Eric's roommate. Apparently, Eric forgot to mention that his roommate is actually the very same Alcide. Second time 'well shit' this morning. And I have been up for like 5 minutes.

"Hello, Alcide."

"And here I was wondering if you are OK, as you disappeared last night so quickly." I felt scared for the moment, as Alcide didn't look very happy to see me leaving Eric's room, he looked quite pissed.

"I'm fine. Ok, see you around." I said as I tried to walk around him. That didn't happen as Alcide took a step to the side where I was going each time.

"Can I go, please," I said annoyed.

"You are a whore, you knew I liked you, we kissed yesterday, and yet you still had to seduce my best friend."

"Alcide, you were the one who kissed me, I didn't kiss you back. And I think it was obvious that there is nothing between us. With whom I sleep with, is none of your business. So please, let me go, or I will go wake Eric up if you won't," Alcide just gave a stinky eye and turned around to walk away. I let out a sigh of relief and left the flat immediately.

It was Wednesday, almost a week passed since that Friday when I lost my virginity. Pam was the only one from my side who knew what happened. She was absolutely proud that I left the place in the morning, but she said maybe I should have left my number or something. I could use a fuck buddy according to her. Well either way what was done, was done. Or so I thought. I was leaving my university when in the parking lot I heard a motorcycle roll in. I always notice these things, as a motorcycles is something I really want to have someday, and as funny as it sounds, there is something sexy about them. The bike stopped a couple of meters away from me and a tall guy with a helmet stood up from it. He turned around and picked up a bouquet of flowers he had stuck in storage part and came to me. Everyone standing near by was looking at us. He thrust flowers at me and then took off his helmet. Eric! I looked at him and opened my mouth to ask what he was doing. But he started speaking before I said a word.

"I don't know why you left the way you did, but in case you didn't realize I like you more than just time thing, I want more. You are adorable, funny, smart and beautiful. And even though," he lowered his voice at this part and winked "it was a first time for you, you were great in bed. Sookie, I want to learn more about you. Will you go on a date with me?"

I was surprised, taken aback, shocked. This guy actually wanted me. I would be a fool not to give him a chance. I mean look how he rode in with his steel horse and flowers like some modern day knight.

"With one condition." I said slyly. "You will drive me to the date with your bike."

"That will be my pleasure," He said and leaned to kiss me in front of everyone. And not just a peck, a real kiss with tongue. Of course, he grabbed my butt and so I swatted him with the flowers. We were in the public after all.

"Milady, would you like a ride home?" Eric asked pointing to the motorcycle.

"With that one? How could I say no? Take me my knight." I said dramatically.

"Right here, right now?" Eric asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"You idiot!"

"Hopefully, your idiot soon enough." He said putting a spare helmet on my head.

* * *

I might in a future post some addional one shots for this one, but no promisses, as I have another story that don't update regularly, and I don't want to have another story that leaves people waiting for update. As always, review and and let know what you thought. If you are to lazy to tell me you opinion, at least tell me that you read by copying this "**I read this**". Thank you!


End file.
